Rush
by JAMZD
Summary: Takes Place after last chapter  When Kazuma and Ayano are sent on an undercover mission by Jugo, little did they know it was a set up to get them together. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Rush

So this is my first fanfic and it might suck, so sorry in advance…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K.N.S OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

Chapter 1

"Kazuma! Get your pervy ass over here!" The red headed Kannagi, Ayano, screamed while summoning her elemental powers. "No way Princess, you'll have to catch me first." The wind contractor, Kazuma, said with a smirk. "Gahhhh! You pervertive jerk!" Ayano screamed while sprinting after Kazuma in the Kannagi mansion. "Aww come on Ayano, it was only a small pat." He said laughing. "Yeah a small pat on my ass that sent me into the pond!" Ayano shrieked. Kazuma continued to run away laughing like crazy.

KAZUMA POV:

I smiled to myself as Ayano chased after me wielding Enraiha knowing she would never catch me. "KAZUMA WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU IN HALF WITH ENRAIHA!" Oh shit, she sounded serious that time. I slowed down gradually and turned around when I knew Ayano was directly behind me. "No you're not Princess; you'd miss me too much." I said with a smirk then flew into the air. "Get down here Kazuma!" Ayano continued to ramble on about how much of a perv I am. I loved to annoy her, but more importantly though, I loved her. But I would never tell her that… Yet.

AYANO POV:

"Ugh you're such a jerk Kazuma!" I screamed before stalking back into the Kannagi mansion to yell at my dad, Jugo for hiring such an ass as my bodyguard. Before I reached the door though I felt the wind create a barrier in front of me, I turned around with an extremely annoyed face. "Kazuma take…" The rest of what I was going to say was muffled because at that exact moment Kazuma Yagami kissed me. But as usual just as I was kissing him back he leaned away. "So Princess, are you still going to tell Jugo on me?" Kazuma asked with his usual smirk. I was breathless and all that came out was, "n…n…y….KAZUMA YOU PERV! You owe me dinner for doing that!" I screamed with my cheeks red as cherries. "No problem Ayano, no problem." He said before taking off, probably to his apartment a few blocks away.

Kazuma Yagami used to be a Kannagi, but 4 years ago he was disowned by his father Genma Kannagi because he had not yet mastered all of his elemental powers. Now he was back though working for the Kannagi's, with full mastery over his elemental powers, protecting their heir Ayano. Kazuma is 5 years older than Ayano and her 3rd cousin; Kazuma is 22, Ayano 17.

Kazuma and Ayano were meant to be together but they were both to bull-headed to realize it. In ways they were both starting to realize their feelings for each other but Jugo still needed to up his game and get them together before Ayano fell in love with anyone else. This time he was sure his plan would work, he was planning to send Ayano and Kazuma on an "undercover mission" in a small town off the coast where they would be forced to live together until Jugo called them back… Or until they actually found a lead on something.

"Good morning father" Ayano said with a respectful bow before kneeling. "Good morning Ayano" Jugo said with a smile. Then the wind picked up and Kazuma appeared with an annoyed expression. "Yo, what's with the summoning that woke me up?" "God Kazuma, it's almost lunch. You're such a lazy pig" Ayano said. "Really? I thought I was a perv." Kazuma said smiling while using the wind to lift Ayano's skirt up. "KAZUMA! YOU PERVING LOW LIFE!" Ayano shrieked while getting ready to attack him... "Calm down you two! I have summoned you both here to inform you of an undercover mission. And don't worry Kazuma there is a large amount of money waiting for you at the end." Jugo declared in a booming voice that silenced both the elementist and elemental contractor. They both gave Jugo a look and he continued. "There was a large amount of spirit activity off the coast of a small town in Arizona. It seems to have died down, but I want you two to go undercover as husband and wife under the alias's Kyo and Arisa Ikinagi to investigate what caused it and how it started. You will not return until I ask you to, you're background story is yours to create. Go pack, and good luck." Jugo said before turning and leaving the meeting room. Little did Kazuma and Ayano know was that Jugo had bugged the 5 star penthouse they would be staying in so he would know when to call them back. Jugo was sure his plan would work this time.

AYANO POV:

Finally! Dad has assigned me to an undercover mission away from home, the only problem was that Kazuma was coming too and we would have to pretend to be married. Oh well. "Well Ayano, looks like we have to go shopping for rings and make up a background story." Kazuma said from the door. Startled Ayano jumped up from her packing and started ranting at Kazuma about being an idiot for sneaking up on her. The whole time Kazuma had a triumphant smirk on his face. _How dare he sneak up on me in my own room! He so owed me dinner after this. I wonder how much money he was willing to drop for a ring… I'm going to choose the most expensive one in the store!_ She thought to herself.

**So? What did you think? Rate and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rush

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K.N.S OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Chapter 2

"Wow. It's so big Kazuma!" Ayano said in gleeful awe. She started to prance around the room happily. Kazuma watched from the door hiding a smile. Kazuma then said, "Ayano where's you're 4000 dollar ring I _had _to buy for you?" Kazuma asked annoyed. "Nah, ah, ah, Kyo, I'm not Ayano, I'm Arisa. And I'm not putting it on till you get down on one knee and propose." She said deviously. "Ugh I can't believe I have to do this." He got down on one knee, "Will you, Arisa marry me?" He said obnoxiously. "Fine." Ayano replied equally obnoxiously. "And Ayano, we don't have to use our aliases in here." Kazuma said walking down the hall leaving Ayano standing there admiring her ring. "Oh and Ayano, wear something nice, we're going out for dinner at the restaurant downstairs!" Kazuma shouted from somewhere down the hall. Ayano yelled back okay and went to the bathroom to get changed and ready.

AYANO POV:

I looked in the mirror once I was finished getting ready. I had decided to wear my off the shoulder off white dress that was cut 2 quarters down my thigh. My blazing red hair was pinned up into a graceful half up bun. If this didn't get that perv to notice me then I don't know what will. I thought to myself. I took one final look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom to find Kazuma waiting for me at the door. He was in a silk black dress shirt and black slacks; his brown hair was in its usual style of a mess. "You ready, Arisa?" He asked using my alias. "Yes Kyo, let's go" I said linking arms with my "Husband".

KAZUMA POV:

I looked Ayano over while we were waiting in the elevator, she looked absolutely stunning tonight and I wondered to myself if this was really an undercover mission Jugo sent us on or just another set up. Either way I was planning to have some fun with Ayano tonight, all I needed was some Red Merlot.

We arrived in the restaurant and were greeted by our server. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Ikinagi, this way please." Our server said as he made his way into the main dining room. He handed us both our menus and a wine menu, "May I interest you in a bottle of wine this evening?" Ayano started to say no but I spoke up and ordered. "One bottle of Red Merlot." The waiter walked away to get our wine. "B… But Kazuma, I don't drink…" Ayano said. "Exactly, you don't drink, but Arisa Ikinagi does, and so does her husband Kyo Ikinagi." I said with a smirk. Knowing she couldn't talk back Ayano shut her mouth and waited for the wine I had ordered.

AYANO POV:

_Hmm….. What's Kazuma trying to do? He knows I get tipsy easily…. _"To our first night in the penthouse" Kazuma said raising his glass. I raised mine too and said "uhh… yeah." Then I tipped the glass to my lips and drank the red wine. As soon as I finished Kazuma poured me another glass, and another, and another. "Hic… Hic… Kazuma No more wine." I slurred. Things were getting fuzzy. We had already finished our dinner and so we had just stayed here, finishing bottle after bottle of wine. All of a sudden things got _too_ fuzzy and I decided to take a nap at the table. Vaguely I heard Kazuma get up and say, "Oh Princess, you've gone and had too much to drink." I could practically hear the smile in his voice as he picked me up and brought me back to our room.

KAZUMA POV:

_Looks like my plan worked. Ayano's drunk as a sailor and I can finally talk to her. _When we got back I sat Ayano down on the couch and gently woke her up. "Whad da ya want Kazuma?" She asked sleepily. "Well I think it's time that you finally tell me what you think of me Ayano." I said calmly. Probably thinking it was just a dream she blinked a few times and started to tell me. "Well Kazuma I really like you. But I'm scared I'll never be able to replace Cui Ling in your heart, or at least earn that amount of love. I want to tell you that I love you, because I really do. I know I act like a childish person sometimes, but it's only 'cause I want your attention Kazuma. So please try to find room in your heart to love me the way you do to Ren and Cui Ling… I know I don't act like it, but even though you're a perv, you make me smile when I'm sad and you're one of the only people I've ever opened up to. And I promised myself I'd never fall in love with someone… But you are the only exception Kazuma…. Now can I go back to sleep?" Ayano said falling into a drunken sleep again. I sat there for awhile stunned. I never knew she felt that way, and I didn't know that she felt that Cui Ling was such a big part of me… She was once but it's been 4 years since she died, I've let go. I picked Ayano up and carried her to the only bedroom in the penthouse, I rummaged through her bag and found her a night gown and slipped her into it. I put Ayano under the covers and soon I slipped in beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist. As I drifted off into dreamland I thought to myself, _no matter what it takes, I'm going to show Ayano how much she means to me by the end of this mission._

AYANO POV:

I woke up in the bedroom of the penthouse in my night gown with my head pounding. I stumbled out of bed looking for Kazuma. I reached the kitchen and was fully awoken by the delicious smells wafting through the air. I sat down at the table just as Kazuma was turning around. "Good morning Ayano, want some breakfast?" He asked smiling in a way I only saw him give to Ren. I nodded my head eagerly and waited for Kazuma to pile up my plate, a few minutes later he set it down in front of me. "Thanks Kazuma." I said with a smile. I looked down at the plate to find all my favorites, I quickly dug in. When I finished and looked up I found Kazuma still smiling at me. "So just wondering, who are you and what did you do with the real Kazuma?" I asked jokingly. "Oh nothing, it's still me. I just decided to be nicer for the mission." He said leaning over and kissing me on the lips. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks making me turn a million shades of red. "O...okay then Kazuma…. I'm going to get changed." I said getting up to leave. "Okay, I already unpacked all your stuff; it's in the closet on the left of the room." He said picking up my dish. I walked down the hall to the room I had come from. _I wonder why Kazuma's being nice all of a sudden. Oh no… What if I said something to him last night while I was drunk? _I continued walking to the room to find that the other closet on the right was filled with Kazuma's stuff… This would only mean that I was sharing the room with him. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy that I was getting closer to him.

KAZUMA POV:

I watched Ayano walk down the hall to our room looking happy. I think my plan is working, now for phase two, a nice walk on the beach. "Yo, Ayano! Put a bathing suit on underneath, we're going to walk along the beach!" I yelled from the kitchen. I already had gotten dressed and had a bathing suit on as my pants. A few minutes later Ayano walked down the hall wearing a lilac bikini with a white wrap dress. "Okay Kazuma, let's go." She said happily. Then Ayano skipped to the elevator humming a song. I thought to myself, _wow, who would've thought that Ayano Kannagi could be made happy so easily by food… Wait I already knew that._ I smiled the whole way down to the beach.

Ayano and Kazuma walked down the beach from early morning to the late afternoon. After a few minutes of walking in silence Kazuma wrapped his arm around Ayano's shoulder and she reached up with opposite hand and interlaced their fingers. Kazuma pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Not too far away Jugo and Ren were watching Ayano and Kazuma fall in love. "Wow Ren, one of my plans worked!" Jugo whispered gleefully to Ren. Ren only nodded and smiled. "Maybe we should give them some privacy now Cousin Jugo." Ren said dragging Jugo away from their hiding spot. Ayano and Kazuma continued their walk like that until they walked up to a cave with a candle lit dinner inside. Kazuma walked inside and pulled out a chair for Ayano. Confused but happy she sat in the chair and Kazuma sat across from her.

AYANO POV:

Today was going perfect! Kazuma was being nice and not pervy, I was happy, and now I was sitting down to a candle lit dinner with Kazuma. We ate lobster bisque and some kind of chicken dish. It was so romantic and when we got up to leave I was even happier. Suddenly as we were walking back Kazuma turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ayano… I've been wanting to do this for awhile without you wanting to kill me afterwards..." He said while leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was passionate and said everything that I wanted to hear, Kazuma loves me. I kissed him back, and for once he didn't pull away; some how we ended up in the sand making out. After what seemed like forever Kazuma pulled away and said, "Ayano… I love you." He then picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the hotel penthouse.

KAZUMA POV:

It had worked and Ayano didn't try to kill me after we kissed on the beach, and even let me carry her back to the hotel. I was so excited to think that she was actually falling in love with me, or at least letting herself let her feelings out. When we got back to the hotel it was so dark I couldn't see anything. I continued to carry Ayano though. We got into the elevator and ended up making out again, when the elevator reached our floor we stumbled out still locked in each others embrace and some how made it onto the couch. We only stopped to breathe a few times and eventually I carried Ayano to our room and we fell asleep next to each other with my arm snaked around her waist and her holding my hands. Perfect.

**So was it mind-blowing awesomeness (JK it probably sucked) Anyways R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 3

Rush

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K.N.S OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Chapter 3

AYANO POV:

Ayano woke up to find Kazuma's arm still wrapped around her waist, before he could find out she was awake she snuggled in closer to him hoping he didn't wake up just yet. _Last night was perfect. I finally got closer to Kazuma, and maybe even earned myself a spot in his nearly full heart. I forgot to tell him I love him after he told me though, I was too breathless from our first kiss… and the make out session that followed right after… _Just as I was slipping back into sleep Kazuma woke up and whispered in my ear, "Good morning Ayano." "Morning Kazuma, I forgot to tell you something on the beach last night… I love you too… And I hope one day I'll earn myself a permanent spot in your nearly full heart and maybe be as loved by you as Cui Ling was…" I was going to say more but I was stopped by Kazuma leaning over and kissing me. "Ayano, it's okay. You already have, you did a few months ago when I came back." He said smiling warmly before launching himself out of bed with his wind powers.

I watched blissfully from our bed as Kazuma made his way out of the room to make breakfast, soon after I could hear the clanging of pots and pans.

JUGO POV:

I watched happily as my daughter fell in love with Kazuma. Ren was also there with me, but turned away embarrassed whenever his brother, Kazuma, and his older 3rd cousin, Ayano kissed. "Cousin Jugo, maybe we should stop watching now…" Ren said with embarrassment dripping out of the sentence. "Oh not to worry Ren, I mean it's not like they're doing anything inappropriate." I said teasingly. "Uh, maybe you should look at the screen then Jugo." Ren said before he darted out of the room. I decided to look at the screen after laughing at Ren's terrified face. When I looked at the screen though I understood what he meant and turned off the screen, maybe he was right. I should give the couple some privacy in their penthouse suite.

KAZUMA POV:

I wasn't exactly sure how it happened. One minute I was there cooking breakfast for me and Ayano and the next thing I knew she was behind me turning off the stove and dragging me back to the bedroom. After that she left me sitting on the bed alone while she disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out… well let's just say I was a _very_ happy man.

AYANO POV:

A few hours later I was lying on top of Kazuma tracing patterns on his chest when all of a sudden his cell phone rang. He gave me an apologetic look and picked it up. "Yo, Kazuma speaking… Oh really? Okay… We'll leave on the next plane back… Alright then, see you soon." He shut his cell phone and looked at me, "Looks like Jugo wants us back home in Miami, and we're flying back in a few hours. We should start packing." I nodded my head sadly. Even though I was excited to go home and see my dad and Ren I was really enjoying my time here with Kazuma. This was the closest I had ever been to him and it was amazing to know so much about him. I sat up on the bed and watched Kazuma pull out our suit cases and start shoving his clothes in one of them; eventually I got up and neatly put my clothes in my suit case. By 5:30 pm we were ready to go.

KAZUMA POV:

It had taken awhile for Ayano and me to finish packing but here we were on a plane back. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure it was another one of Jugo's plans to set me and Ayano up. This time it worked. In fact I was sure it was a plan since after Ayano and I did what we did he called us back. Whatever I thought; I managed to complete my goal either way and now I was finally together with the one girl I truly loved and I had never felt happier, even when I was with Cui Ling.

REN POV:

I watched Cousin Jugo pace back and forth in front of the Kannagi mansion and decided to ask why, big mistake. "Well Ren, my plan was for Kazuma and Ayano to fall in love! Not to… to… well, you know what they did!" He screamed in fury. "So… You're angry because you're plan worked out better than you thought it would? You got what you wanted, Onee-chan and my brother Kazuma are in love and possibly have a child on the way judging by the way they were in such a hurry to do what they did. And besides it was only…" The rest of what I was going to say was muffled by Jugo's wrinkly old hand over my mouth. "Shhhh… they're coming through the gates!" He hissed. When he let go of my mouth I looked up to see Kazuma and Ayano walking towards us with Kazuma's arm snaked around her waist and a few of our maids carrying their luggage. They looked a little on the tipsy side though…

KAZUMA POV:

Once we got off the plane Ayano and I rode to the Kannagi mansion in a limo, we ended up opening a bottle of champagne and finishing it. Now we were both a little on the tipsy side and Ayano wouldn't stop giggling; when I tried to ask her what she was giggling at she said nothing and giggled even harder.

The tipsy couple made their way up to the waiting Jugo and Ren in front of the mansion. Jugo was just about fuming and could have had steam billowing out of his ears and nose and Ren looked guilty of doing something. Being tipsy though, Ayano and Kazuma didn't notice a thing. Everyone said hello and they went inside for a late dinner. By the end of the dinner everyone had sobered up and Kazuma decided to tell Jugo, Ren, and his father Genma, about him and Ayano. Genma appeared to be surprised, but Jugo and Ren remained emotionless.

As the group was leaving the dining room Ayano gasped and spun around. "Oopps! I almost forgot to tell everyone! I've decided to move in with Kazuma at his apartment! Night everyone I'm going to go and pack!" Then she and Kazuma left the room before anyone could fully register the announcement.

KAZUMA POV:

I watched Ayano as she packed all of her clothes into suit cases and her belongings into cardboard boxes, I had already called a small moving truck for all her things. "You know Kazuma, you could help your girlfriend pack her things. I mean the faster I finish packing the faster we get back to your apartment." Ayano said with her back turned. "Oh I'm fine watching you from here Princess." Kazuma said teasingly from Ayano's single bed. I decided to have some fun so I sent some wind up Ayano's skirt, as soon as I did she turned around and jokingly screamed that I was a perv.

After awhile of watching Ayano pack I decided to get up and help her pack, we finished by midnight.

**Hmm…. Things are moving fast for Kazuma and Ayano. Yes I realize they are slightly OOC but please R&R anyways!**

**-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 4

Rush

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K.N.S OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Chapter 4

AYANO POV:

I woke up next to Kazuma in our apartment with a nauseated feeling I quickly got up and darted for the bathroom. It had been about 2 weeks since I moved into Kazuma's apartment. "Hey, are you okay Ayano?" Kazuma asked from the door frame as I barfed into the toilet. "Y... Yeah.. Hey, can you get me ramen noodles?" I asked suddenly… For some reason I _really _needed to eat ramen noodles. Giving me an amused look Kazuma left to go make me the ramen noodles.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Kazuma was in front of the stove making the instant ramen for me while an egg was frying in a pan for himself. I decided to call my best friends, Yukari and Nanese. They knew about my families fire powers so I was able to tell them _all_ about the undercover mission. "You and Kazuma did what! Did you have protection! Omigawd! You might be preggers!" Yukari shrieked into the phone. "Yukari please shut up and let Ayano explain herself." Nanese said calmly. Realizing what Yukari said I turned to Kazuma and asked, "Kazuma… that night in the penthouse… Did we have protection?" There was practically worry dripping from my words. I watched as Kazuma's eyes widened and he dropped the frying pan on the floor.

KAZUMA POV:

"Oh crap! Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ayano!" I started screaming and freaking out and repeating those words over and over again. I could see Ayano out of the corner of my eye as I paced back and forth hitting my head on the heel of my hand. "K…Kazuma… Stop. You're going to hurt yourself." I ignored her. "KAZUMA YAGAMI! STOP TRYING TO HURT YOURSELF BEFORE I TORCH YOU!" Ayano screamed in fury. I stopped and looked at her, there were tears streaming down her cheeks and she had a hand protectively on her stomach. I went over to hug her and say how sorry I was. Ayano and I sat there at the breakfast bar for awhile just hugging and silently crying. Then I heard Ayano sniffle and felt her pull away, I watched as she went to the bathroom. "Ayano… What are you doing in there?" I asked worriedly. "Don't worry Kazuma… I'm just double checking…" She said in between sniffles. I waited patiently at the door for her to come out, when she did her head was hanging low and she handed me the pregnancy test stick… It was positive.

NANESE POV:

I tore down the hall of the hotel to Kazuma and Ayano's room, dragging a shocked Yukari behind me. We had heard the commotion that happened in the penthouse and knew we needed to help Ayano and be there for her. When I ripped open the front door to the penthouse I found Ayano's knees tucked up to her chest and Kazuma hugging her on the couch, there were tears of sadness and worry streaming down both of there faces. All of a sudden Ayano looked up and saw us. "N… Nanese, Yukari… what are you doing here?" Ayano asked while wiping tears from her cheeks. "Oh hun, Yukari and I heard everything over the phone and rushed over here right away. You and Kazuma need to get up and start thinking about what you're going to do." I said firmly. "Thanks for coming here to see Ayano, Nanese and Yukari. But I think we need some time alone right now." Kazuma said solemnly. I nodded and dragged Yukari back home. I hope Kazuma and Ayano figure this out.

AYANO POV:

"We should probably go to the hospital and register with a maternity doctor and get all the meds… And I think we need to go eat with my father, your father, and Ren tonight." I said quietly to Kazuma. I got up slowly and went to our room to get changed. I could here Kazuma getting up after me and heading to do the same thing. A few minutes later Kazuma and I were in his car driving to the hospital to register with a maternity doctor and get everything we needed to prepare for this baby.

When we got to the maternity ward of the hospital ward and they found out I was a Kannagi we were sent to an examination room right away. The doctor came in a few moments after we sat down, he explained how he was going to give me an ultrasound to see how far along I was. I nodded my head and felt the cool gel get poured on my belly. Kazuma and I watched the screen quietly and then the doctor turned towards us. "Well it appears as though you are just about 2 weeks along, I'll write out your prescription for pre-natal meds and you're good to go. Oh and by the way… You're having twins." The doctor said and left to get the prescription papers.

KAZUMA POV:

"So… Looks like we're having 2 babies Ayano…" I said quietly. "Yup… which means we did _it _more than once that night…" Ayano replied quietly before burying her face in her hands. "Oh god Kazuma, my dad is going to kill us." She mumbled. Instead of answering I hugged her. When the doctor came back we took the prescription meds and left the hospital. On the way to the drugstore I called Ren and told him to tell Jugo that we were coming over for dinner, I hung up before he could ask questions.

**Oohhh whats this? Ayano is pregnant… Hmmm what'll happen next?**

**R&R please!**

**-JAMZD**


	5. Chapter 5

Rush

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K.N.S OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Chapter 5

Kazuma and Ayano had arrived at the Kannagi mansion masking their fear and worry about what was to come of their announcement. They entered the main dining room and took their seats at a table with Genma, Jugo, and Ren Kannagi. They all said hello and ate in silence for awhile and then Jugo spoke up. "So, what brings you two here tonight, other than delicious food?" He asked happily. Ayano and Kazuma exchanged worried glances and then Kazuma spoke up. "Well Jugo… It appears that Ayano is two weeks pregnant, with twins." Everyone sat there stunned for a few moments, Ayano and Kazuma both finding a sudden interest in their plates were staring at them. Then Genma quietly said, "Well I always knew you were an idiot Kazuma; but not this big of one. I thought I raised you better." Kazuma growled and stood up. "You didn't raise me old man! You disowned me and left me to fend for myself!"

AYANO POV:  
>I sat there listening to Kazuma and cousin Genma fight like they did every time they talked and was surprised when Ren or Jugo didn't step in to stop them. I looked up from my plate and found my father and Ren both still shocked, but slowly processing Kazuma's announcement. I stood up and put my hand on Kazuma's shoulder, "Kazuma, cousin Genma. Please stop fighting, there's two lives being created inside of me and I would rather that they didn't have to be objected to this." With snorts the two men sat down at the table. Then Ren looked up at Kazuma with some sort of approving look in his eyes, "So Kazuma, you finally got Onee-chan in bed, <em>and<em> got her to be the bearer your children all in the same night? Congratulations brother." I glared at Ren and he blushed wildly while intently studying the ground to avoid my glare. Kazuma was beside me and was chuckling; I in return elbowed him in the gut which sent him into a fit of wheezes and coughing. Then my father spoke up, "Well then, looks like we have a wedding to plan. Of course Kazuma is going to marry into the Kannagi clan, so let's get started." Kazuma looked up at him with a calm look on his face and said, "Actually cousin Jugo, I was planning on Ayano marrying into Yagami, therefore creating a clan of wind and fire magic users. Is that alright?" My father looked stunned but nodded his head in agreement.

**(A FEW DAYS LATER)**

KAZUMA POV:

Surprisingly after telling Jugo, Ren, and Genma about Ayano's pregnancy, they were more than willing to help out. Despite this reassurance though, Ayano was still very worried; but who could blame her, she _is_ only still 17. I still feel bad about setting this burden on Ayano, but I had a feeling it was meant to happen. Since Ayano was only about 3 weeks in, there wasn't yet any bulge in her stomach/lower abdomen; but that certainly didn't stop her from acting like a queen and demanding crazy foods at obscene hours. I was also starting to get extremely annoyed with having to wake up before noon so that I could drop Ayano and her friends, Yukari and Nanese, off at school, but in a way I felt satisfied knowing that she was there with her friends protecting her. Ayano had also gone health crazy since finding out she was pregnant, which was really hard for her since one of her favourite things to do was eat insane amounts of cake and barely breathe while doing so. She was also starting to have random break downs and fits about how she was getting fat and it was my _entire_ fault where she would kick and scream at me until I assured her she wasn't. Her calmest time was _definitely_ when she was asleep and curled up next to me.

AYANO POV:

Sitting here next to Kazuma after school on his over-stuffed couch was simple bliss; I had one hand over my stomach and another entwined with Kazuma's hand that was wrapped around my shoulders protectively. Yukari and Nanese had already left after much debate about whether I was going to have girls, boys, or one of each; eventually Kazuma just kicked them out. Tonight I had demanded Kazuma take me to a fancy restaurant after one of my many 'this-is-all-your-fault' fits, but he said no and reminded me that there was going to be a dinner at the Kannagi estate tonight that we _had_ to attend to announce the pregnancy to _all_ the Kannagi's. I was extremely worried; I mean what would they think of me after? How would they treat the twins once they were born? What would they do to Kazuma for getting me this way? But what I was more worried about was what would happen if we were attacked by a powerful Youma or Burnhardt and Lapis.

"Kazuma, do you think I'm getting fat?" With a sigh Kazuma answered the same question I had asked over a million times with the same answer he had used for about the last thousand and a half, "No Princess, you're only 3 weeks in; but even when the baby bump appears you won't look fat." I smiled and snuggled into his chest before he got up and stretched saying we should probably get ready for the dinner, frowning I nodded and got up as well.

About an hour later Kazuma and I were landing on the Kannagi estate, my off white dress fluttering as the wind faded from beneath our feet. Almost immediately Ren ran out with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Onee-chan, Kazuma! You're here and just in time; cousin Jugo and dad were fighting over who would be the god parents for the twins!" Chuckling at Ren's announcement Kazuma took my arm and started to walk towards the doors to the main house where the dinner was being held. We entered and the room that was before filled with chatter was silenced. Many people were staring at Kazuma, either in disgust or worry that he'd use his contractor powers to blow the roof off the building. My dad was the first to break the silence by greeting us and motioning for us to join him at the head table; smiling confidently Kazuma and I walked over. "Good evening friends and family. Tonight you were all asked to gather here for 2 special announcements, and a great celebratory feast; so without further ado, our guests on honour." My father said in his booming voice while motioning for me and Kazuma to stand where he was. Nodding we went over and I became to speak. "Hello everyone; well as my father said you are gathered here for 2 special announcements, so here's the first one. I Ayano Kannagi will be marrying into the newly founded Yagami clan to Kazuma Yagami." Before I could continue there were a round of shocked gasps and expressions; Kazuma chuckled next to me and pulled out the engagement ring, smoothly sliding it other my finger and then continued for me. "And also, Ayano is about 3 weeks pregnant with twins; obviously mine." This earned another round of gasps and surprised looks from my family and friends. People started shooting Kazuma murderous looks since he had made the next head of the clan pregnant and at the fact that I was marrying into his name. Kazuma and I turned and took our seats between Ren and cousin Genma.  
>The feast passed with much whispering about the announcements and how I was bringing dishonour to the Kannagi clan, but I didn't care. As long as I had my friends, Kazuma, Ren, and my dad by my side; everything was alright. By the time the night had ended I was exhausted from having to face everyone's judging looks and had had enough. Thinking it would be fun to get a rise out of everyone; I stood up and decided to announce the godparents. "Excuse me everyone, but I would now wish to announce the godparents for the twins, as the god father Kazuma and I have appointed Ren Kannagi, and as the god mother, we decided to give joint responsibility to my friends Yukari and Nanese." This in turn added more surprise to the crowd and made Kazuma chuckle at the response.<p>

**So Kazuma and Ayano have told the rest of the Kannagi clan about the sudden marriage and pregnancy and got quite a response. I know this chapter kind of sucked, but R&R anyways! Also I'm planning on doing a time skip so that Ayano's baby bump starts to show!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
